


Sinner *NSFW*

by Skullchick15



Series: Metal Addicts Anonymous [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breakdown is a sweetheart, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mom and dad where saints you not so much, NSFW, Not the Face!, Overloading, Sexual Interfacing, Starscreams a possessive twat, You moan and whine ..... a lot, You sinner!, Your a fragging ground pounder and proud of it god damn it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullchick15/pseuds/Skullchick15
Summary: Your late, Breakdowns buff and sweet. Starscreams the lord, he's not to happy.Your creators may have been saints but you sure aren't anymore. Long story cut short you got fragged. Literally.





	Sinner *NSFW*

**Author's Note:**

> Its smut with some fluff in the beginning. Enjoy!

* * *

_Before the war had even begun, you had grown up (ironically) in a city of wealth, peace, and harmony. Your Sire was the local priest, and oddly enough your carrier was right beside him as the high priestess. Growing up with them was everything like one would think of about. They taught you many things. Like right from wrong, well like any good parent would do anyway. Yet one thing had be confusing for you little Sparkling mind._

 

_If interfacing created new life between two parents of any life form.... why was it bad? Why was it considered a ..._

 

A loud clang of metal on metal rang out. Loud enough that it had startled you out of your deep sleep. Though it was debatable if it was a bad thing or not. Those types of memories were sometimes best left forgotten. "Hey, get up would ya! I'd rather not have to put up with 'his highness' for another shift. All because you couldn't get" **slam** "OFF" **slam** "YOUR" **slam** "FRAGGIN" **slam** "AFT!"

 

Jumping off the berth you quickly ran to the door, pressing the code in to the panel as fast as possible. With a swish the door opened, only for you to come face first with a very large fist (well compared to your self that is). Your first and well only reaction was to cover your face with your servos. You a powerful and feared deception, were cowering in fear waiting for the impact of fist to face.

 

When nothing happened, you peeked out. There was the fist mer inches from your face. ".....Oh frag I'm sorry (y/n) I uh ...... sorry." Breakdowns servo went to the back of his helm, rubbing it at the now awkward tension. Instantly you straightened out, leaning against the door way with a smirk. Poor thing always seemed so brute like until you caught him off guard, then he'd turn in to the biggest softy you'd ever known. "Really I-I'm sorry."

 

Hell he seem so upset with himself about almost taking your helm off (exaggerating? No you'd seen him do it to various autobots before) that the big lug wouldn't even look you straight in the optics.... was he blushing? _THATS SO FRAGGING CUTE!_

 

"Awe it's ok big guy," you hugged Breakdown the best you could, "you didn't mean it. And realistically I probably should have known better. Then to stand right in the center of the door way. Let alone when somebody's pounded on the door." Your felt his arms wrap around you squeezing you lightly.

 

Pulling back, you smiled lightly up at Breakdown. _Note he was definitely blushing, HE STILL IS!_ He opens his mouth to say something but never gets the chance.

 

"(Y/N)! Your lat-" there at the very end of the corridor stand the 'almighty' Starscream. How Megatron supposedly perished was beyond your knowledge but you had hoped Breakdown and Knockout would revive him quickly but unfortunately there was no success in that department yet.

 

Then it dawns on you (and apparently Breakdown too) that here you two are in the middle of the corridor holding each lover like in front of your current 'leader.' In less then a milliseconds your both separated standing at attention.

 

Starscream glares at you for a moment before looking too Breakdown. "You. Leave." Breakdown gave you a apologetic look. "NOW!" It was odd seeing the big guy jump like that, then again you did too. You have never heard Starscream sound so .....mad. Ya sure you had seen him mad before, who hadn't?! But this, this was different and that was more than enough to make you nervous. "YOU! WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING RUBBING UP ON THAT... THAT GROUND POUNDER?!"

 

 _Uh what?_ "....... Forgive me, but I AM A FRAGGING GROUND POUNDER!" Your temper had dropped to an all time low, no way in the pits were you gonna take his slag, not now.... then again probably never. "Now if you'll excuse me ' **lord** '" you jabbed a single digit into his chest pushing him away, "Starscream. I believe I'm needed elsewhere."

 

With a sharp turn on the peds, you head for the command center. But before you even made the second step, you where yanked backwards and slammed in to the wall.

 

Its truly to early for this slag. Now back pressed against the wall, Starscream standing in front of you blocking all possible ways for escape. All the while continuing to glaring down wards at you. You wondered if primus hated you or was if it possible for Knockout to get you a upgrade of some sort so you could have some heels like that. Cause god damn you wished you were taller now, sure your weren't tiny but at optic level you only meet his decepticon insignia.

 

"Your different..." you almost didn't hear him, but you did feel the servo on your hip. It was moments like this where a femmes fight or flight instincts kicked in full gear and Starscream definitely had your full undivided attention.

 

You had your optics locked on him watching every single move like a predator watching its pray because no fragging way was a mech, lord or not, going to push you into one of those situations that femmes feared of. The war had made it so much worse, femmes almost died out completely it really was a 'only the strongest survive scenario'.

 

Megatron had (surprisingly) kept very firm rules about his men's extracurricular activities. Maybe he cared, maybe he just didn't want the decepticon femmes left to switch sides and spill the oh so juicy details of war all because his men could keep it behind their codpiece. You hadn't even thought about what it'd be like now with Megatron supposedly 'gone'.

 

Starscreams other servo cupped your cheek, bring you out of your thoughts and back to reality. Some soldier you were, loosing your concentration with possible rape heading your way.

 

The one on your hip was now rubbing circles with what the humans called a thumb. He was still watching you but at least it wasn't as harsh as earlier. "Your so much different."

 

"....Lord Starscream...I-I don't understand." Baby steps, baby steps. Starscream may not have been the strongest opponent you've encountered, but even you knew not to underestimate him of all mechs.

 

He let out a sigh as you looked up at him baffled by the whole thing. "Your not like them... like Breakdown and Knockout and all the other idiotic grounders in the decepticon army. ....Your different. You don't act as brash or reckless as the dumb brutes, your careful... calculated, you know what your doing and how to do it, unlike those morons. I get sick of fixing they're messes." The servo on your cheek stroked it ever so lightly as he spoke, while the one at your hip left, only to slip in between the wall and the small curve of your spinal strut pulling you taunt against himself.

 

You felt hot. Yet some how it felt like your internal thermostat was about to burst when Starscream tipped your helm back to meet your lips with his own. It was soft and sweet, your lips moving in time with his. You of corse had unknowingly tipped the scale when your reached upwards cradling his helm between your servos. Then you, not knowing what reaction it would cause, let a whimper slip out as Starscream pulled away.

 

Before you knew it, you were pressed against the wall and Starscream himself. Once again his mouth sought out your own. This time you were ready. What was sweet and tender, was now hot and needy.

 

You and your innocents followed his lead. So when his tongue fond its way into your mouth you didn't hesitate to moan at the new sensation. You were going to pull away and question him when you felt him lean downward more and his servos sliding down the outsides of your thighs but that question was already answered when he lifted you up, and wrapped your legs around his waist.

 

For a few seconds you had the high advantage, your tongue slinking it was around his mouth, catching the faint taste energon, not the scrap that they gave the veicons but a special blend perhaps. Unfortunately your victory was short lived as Starscream pulled way, leaving you to whine at the loss of the taste. Of course that was short lived too when he started suckling on your neck cables and within mer seconds your whine had turned into (in Starscreams opinion) the most glorious moan ever heard.

 

"Mmmm Sstaarscream aaah"

 

The moment you moaned his designation his servos gripped your thighs. Your own servos had at some point move their way the back of his helm and his shoulder plating. You dug your digits in to his seems when he started moving. You tried to watch as he moved but he didn't go very far. Starscream had stopped in front of your quarters door.

 

A bite to your now sensitive cabling was the only warning you received before you landed back onto your peds and pushed against the closed doors. He was pressed against your back, arms wrapped around your waist. You where a panting mess, fan whirling at high speed, Starscream wasn't any better but then again he wasn't a whining whimpering mess either.

 

Then in the already confined space between the door, and Starscream. He managed to grind against your aft in possibly the most amazing way ever felt. And to top it off in a deep husky lust filled voice. He commands you to, "Open the door now, unless you want me to frag you here and now out in the open for all to see."

 

Somehow luckily you mindlessly pressed the code in correctly on the first try. Before you even had a chance to fall from the sudden loss of support from the doors, Starscream scooped you up making his way to the berth in the center of the room.

 

With a plop you fell from his arms, whining at the sudden loss of bodily contact, you looked up to him yet the second your optics met you had been push backward as he pinned you down. Denta crashing together, lips crushed, tongues taking turns swirling around in each other's mouth. It was pure bliss. His servos wandered your fame, his digits going into seams of your plating in all the rights spots. Making you moan into the heated kiss while you clung on to him like your very spark depended on him. It certainly felt like it did.

 

When Starscream pulled back you let out the neediest whine, you must have been a sight to behold with the way he hovered over you. Watching you with proud smugness, laced with heated lust. You could fell your frame had heated up, your lips now felt swollen, not to mention your fans had kicked into high gear.

 

A clawed digit stroked your check and yet again you whimpered. "Primus.. you make some of the most delicious noises I've ever heard." Starscream slipped out of your grasp and off the berth, pulling you over he stood between your legs at the edge of the berth.

 

"Mmmm if I hadn't known better with all those noises I'd have thought you'd still be sealed." Reaching downward he tapped on you codpiece. "Now open up." Oh you didn't have to be told twice. You watch Starscreams face as your panel snapped back, he seemed to go almost emotion less, even as he slid a digit up your now dripping valve to brush against your outernode. You tossed your head back panting, optics burning with the electric sensation.

 

After a moment you looked back to him. Noting the half grin he wore with a optical ridge raised. "My, perhaps I was right, your so sensitive-" he cupped your valve with a sevro while a digit rubbed the outernode "- you must be still sealed."

 

Your mouth hung open in a breathless moan as you did your best to nod at the statement while you tried to pull him down to you mouth again. "S-starscreeeam pleeease I-I need.."

 

"Now, now I know what you sweetspark. And trust me only a complete fool would leave you in such a state for someone else to stumble apon," he looked you over while he grasped your hips, the clicking sound of his panel sliding back momentarily filled the silence "besides I plan on make in entire ship aware of who you belong too~" with that Starscream gave a small testing thrust, before he began to sink into your valve.

 

He wasn't even fully settled when his spike finally came to your seal. Leaning over you panting, he blocked out the lights from above, you nodded lightly and with new found confidence, you wrapped you legs around his waist. Letting out a groan, Starscream took your lips again and push his spike through the seal.

 

You locked up at the momentary pain before pleasure flooded your system as you moaned. Standing up straight again, Starscream smirked down at your heated flushed frame before thrusting into you and setting a steady pace.

 

"Hhmmm Staaarr" Your clawed at his back. He then leaned down and started sucking on the cabling on your neck.

 

"Frag....." he let out a groan as his speed started to pick up "Your so tight. It's ... primus I'm sorry sweet spark it seems that with the way you are at this rate I'm not going to last much longer."

 

Your valve fluttered around his spike making him let out another groan into your neck. "Mmmm then take me down with you my lord~"

 

Snarling he pace became rapid and sloppy. You felt your innards tighten and twist in delight when he shifted his angling slightly. "Ahhh yeessss mmm right there my lord~"

 

With a hard and sharp thrust, your screamed "Lord Starscream!" as you overloaded. Your valve tightened around him, causing his own release as he bit your neck cabling.

 

For a moment you two laid there in silence holding each other close, Starscream peppering your cables in light feather like kisses and you stroking the. Ack of his helm. Eventually tho he rose, picking you up and laying you down properly onto the bed so your legs weren't dangling off the side anymore.

 

You watched him with half lidded optics as he gave to a chaste kiss before turning and quietly leaving you to fall into recharge.

 

Later on you had awoken, refreshed and fully recharged. It may have been a sin, but you'd gladly go to the pits if it meant you'd get to experience it all over again. You turned to get off the berth when a ping popped up on your comms.

 

_'Grab what ever it is you'll be needing, leave the rest. You'll be staying in my quarters from now on. Get here soon my dear, I'll be waiting~'_

 

Looks like you wouldn't have to wait very long after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna take the part in the beginning with Breakdown and turn that into its own story. Meh maybe, should I? Let me know. 
> 
> Until next time my little metal addicts!


End file.
